Freedom or Sovngarde
by Venator Noctis
Summary: The Empire has fallen, and Thalmor march to Skyrim. As the day of battle arrives, three friends stand together and share a moment, thinking of their wives and the freedom they stand for. Sovngarde beckons this day, and they will go forward to freedom or to Sovngarde.


**Welcome in good people! I'm sure that since you're reading this you are at the very least interested in the Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim. If not, I do advise learning a bit about it. It isn't important though. What's important to note, is that this story takes place 5 years after the Civil War of Skyrim, with the Stormcloaks having their victory. **

**This takes place at the border of Skyrim and Cryodiil, in what's known as the "Pale Pass" in the Jerall Mountains. The Empire has fallen. Enjoy!**

**- Venator**

* * *

Skyrim had always been a cold land. Being so far north, it is not too surprising. It never really bothered it's inhabitants however, in fact they welcomed it. The cold kept them awake, their eyes wide and hearts alive and well. The fresh mountin air of the Jerall mountains was sweet and clean, giving the men present here just another reason to defend their home.

High King Ulfric Stormcloak had never been so nervous. Nervous... He wanted to scoff. The last time he had felt this way was when the battle for Windhelm took place, as a last surprise offensive from the legion to destroy the Stormcloaks. It had been hectic, the imperials coming in the night and killing many of the men posted in camps along the rode. Were it not for the Dragonborn, the Stormcloaks would've been caught in their home unaware. Ulfric grimaced as he remembered the screams of his wounded and dying kinsman and the onslaught of imperial soldiers crossing the bridge. The battle had been fierce but short. He had been angry that day, and his anger was only matched by the Dragonborn.

The next morning they gathered, and by the end of the week Solitude had fallen.

Still, he could not help but feel nervous now. Skyrim had 5 years of peace, and in that time Ulfric had rebuilt much of Skyrim and proved to be a High King worthy of the title. What had surprised most, was that his first act as King was the renovation of the Grey Quarter in the capital city of Windhelm. Contrary to popular belief, he did not hate the Dark Elves. Of course, were it not for the Dragonborn he might have left them. Indeed, it seemed that Ulfric had much to thank the Dragonborn for. Hard to believe that the young Nord he had seen at Helgen could become such a warrior.

He looked over his army, the Dragonborn at the front on a horse watching the pale pass. Ulfric urged his own horse onward, Galmar follwing close behind him.

"Good day, King Ulfric." The Dragonborn greeted him without looking as Ulfric came to his side.

"Indeed it is, Stormblade." Ulfric responded.

"Aye, a good day for a war." Galmar grumbled out, and the men chuckled.

"So it would seem." Stormblade responded lightly, though with a touch of sadness.

Ulfric noticed this. "What troubles you Stormblade? Do you think we are not ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready? My lord, we are more than ready!" Stormblade replied strongly. "I am simply worried... that maybe Sovngarde beckons to me." His tone much softer.

"Would that be so bad Dragonborn?" Galmar rumbled. "Mead and songs for eternity... Aye, a much better proposal than reality."

Ulfric had to agree with that. Death of course was not something he desired, but Sovngarde did not sound so bad at this moment. Stormblade smirked.

"No, it would not be so bad. But I would have to leave Ysolda behind... and our unborn child." He said, to the surprise of Ulfric.

"She is with child?"

"Yes, for 3 months now." He responded happily, though once more with that touch of despair. "I fear I may not return from this."

The three men sat upon their horses in silence, each to their own thoughts. Here they stood at the border of Skyrim, awaiting the Thalmor. When the news had reached Skyrim that the Empire had fallen with the death of Titus Mede, Ulfric had immediatly mobilized. The first to respond had been the Dragonborn, Aenar Stormblade. It seemed strange to think that had been just a week ago. Now here they were, watching the pale pass.

They were all that was left for Skyrim. Should they fall here, freedom would never be theirs. In this moment, Ulfric realized with a jolt that there was more to this then Talos. More than the freedom of Nords from a dying Empire. That the civil war he had fought was more than a struggle for that freedom. What was at stake here was the freedom of all men, the freedom of Tamriel rested here. Ulfric breathed in deeply.

"Fear not Stormblade," He said strongly "We will win this."

"I don't doubt that... Just whether I will live to see it." Aenar replied softly.

"My heart tells me that you have a part to play yet, Aenar. What does your heart tell you?" Ulfric responded.

The ground began to shake, and a flock of birds flew away from the pass. The Thalmor had arrived, and Ulfric could now hear the marching elves. The three men stood together, silent and determined to survive here. Suddenly, Aenar laughed.

Ulfric and Galmar looked at him confused. "Lord Ulfric, we will win this. Then we'll take this fight all the way to Summerset Ilse." Aenar said strongly.

Ulfric smiled then, and Galmar laughed in agreement. "Aye, and we'll kick the Thalmor while they are down!" Galmar said.

"I'll be sure to send Elenwen a gift this day." Ulfric said lightly, chuckling. The three readied themselves.

As the golden tips of the Thalmor helmets peaked over the horizon, Aenar told his friend just what his heart told him.

"Ulfric?"

"Yes?"

"My heart tells me this: Freedom or Sovngarde."

Ulfric laughed. "Aye, freedom or Sovngarde!"

With courage in their hearts, they turned and addressed the army of 100,000 Stormcloaks strong. As they readied their weapons, the battle cry today was something that would go down in legend. The Men and Women of Skyrim, some nords and others not, stood together as one, charging the Thalmor head on.

"FREEDOM OR SOVNGARDE!"


End file.
